


Celebratory Kisses in Hidden Corners

by IzuKou



Series: HQ Rarepair Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Although it goes a little bit past just plain old affection, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Things get kind of hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarepair Week Day 1: Celebration - “It wasn’t until after they got released for the day that the real celebration began.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebratory Kisses in Hidden Corners

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the game against Dateko~!

It wasn’t until after they got released for the day that the real celebration began. Just as Asahi was about to leave the gymnasium, Hinata grabbed onto his jacket, holding him back. The third year glanced back at him to find the first year grinning up at him. He smiled back at him, placing a hand on the small boy’s head and ruffling his fluffy, wild red hair. Asahi loved touching and playing with Hinata’s hair; it was soft, and, despite its appearance, it was easy to run his fingers through.

“Will you wait for me, Asahi-san?” The energetic teen asked excitedly, tugging on the fabric of his jacket. Hinata was still giddy from the win over Dateko, and his supply of energy felt as though it was endless. He knew that he was going to crash later, but, for now, he was going to run on the adrenaline.

Asahi’s smile grew; he could practically feel the energy rolling off of the boy. He couldn’t help but wonder how exactly it was that Hinata had so much left to spare after having played in not just one, but two games that very same day. The third year nodded at him.

“Of course. Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t!”

The ace leaned against the wall, watching as the boy bolted away towards his things. He leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. He thought back on the events that led up to him entering a relationship with the little ball of sunshine. He remembered the small blushes that would form on Hinata’s face whenever he spoke to him. He remembered the little touches that got their feelings across to one another. He remembered their first kiss, shared in a hidden corner of a park, standing under the stars.

A small blush formed on Asahi’s cheeks as he lifted a hand to his mouth, running his fingers along his lips. The brunet could remember everything about that first kiss. The initial touch of his lips to Hinata’s, the reciprocation from him, the way his tongue slid over Asahi’s lips, the taste of meat buns that lingered in his mouth. Hinata was a surprisingly good kisser.

“Asahi-san, I’m ready!!” The tall teen was brought out of his musing by a tug on the side of his jacket and turned his gaze downwards, finding the middle blocker smiling brightly at him once again. Hinata let go of the fabric and grabbed Asahi’s hand instead, linking their fingers together. “Let’s stop at Sakanoshita and get ice cream to celebrate!”

“Sure,” he replied with a small chuckle.

The younger boy bounced on the balls of his feet three times before dragging the gentle giant towards the gymnasium’s door. He slid it open, and they both stepped outside. It was a rather nice evening, neither hot nor cold they both noticed.

Asahi let out a cry of warning just before Hinata tripped over a rather large rock sticking out of the road; he would have landed flat on his face had the third year not kept him upright by pulling on his arm. Hinata blushed and thanked the older boy for helping him. After that, he stayed by Asahi’s side, deciding that it might be best for him to walk at his pace instead of pulling him along.

The pair was silent most of the way, letting their clasped hands swing easily between them as they walked. When they reached the store, the two separated, letting their hands fall to their sides. The corners of both boys’ lips were turned downwards in a slight frown. Their hands always felt empty and cold in those moments after.

They both picked up an ice cream bar and made their way quickly towards the cash register. Just as they reached the counter, Hinata snatched Asahi’s ice cream out of his hand and set it down with his own, pulling out his wallet.

“Hinata, what--?” Asahi tried to ask, getting cut off by the smaller boy. A mischievous grin decorated his face, and that scared the third year slightly.

“Let me treat you today!” Hinata said to him loudly, blocking the older boy’s way as he tried to grab for his ice cream.

“But I’m--!” He was cut off once again.

“Asahi-saaaaaaaaaaaan…” The redhead whined insistently, his cheeks puffing out in annoyance. “Just let me buy it!”

He tried to glare up at his boyfriend, but it was completely ineffective. He had been more nervous from the previous grin than he was at that moment. Rather than intimidating, it was pretty cute. Asahi had to keep himself from blushing at the sight.

The brunet sighed in defeat and let the younger boy pay for his ice cream. He watched as the cashier took his underclassman’s money and placed it in the register, picking up individual coins to hand back to him as his change. The man behind the register thanked them for their business, and both of the high schoolers made their way to the door.

Once they were outside, Hinata handed him his ice cream with a grin.

“Here you go, Asahi-san!”

“Th-Thank you, Hinata…”

They both opened their ice cream bars and stuck them in their mouths, tossing the wrappers in the garbage as they passed a bin. They linked their hands together again and continued down the street in silence while munching on their frozen treats.

They both stopped when they reached the entrance to a small park. The ace glanced down at Hinata. He found the smaller teen’s gaze focused on him, popsicle stick hanging loosely between his lips. They smiled at each other and nodded, turning to enter the park. Passing by another garbage bin, both boys tossed out their sticks. The third year took the lead, pulling the younger male back towards a hidden corner of the park, the exact same corner where they shared their first kiss.

Asahi turned back to Hinata and laughed at the sight. The area around boy’s mouth was covered in melted ice cream. The brunet lifted his free hand to Hinata’s face, wiping away the remnants with his thumb and licking it. Hinata’s face flushed, nearly turning the same colour as his hair. Realising what he had done, Asahi blushed as well, a small, pale pink flush appearing on his cheeks. Their eyes locked and they both giggled.

The middle blocker reached up and brushed a lock of his upperclassman’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. Asahi leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Hinata’s head, burying his face in the bright orange mess of hair. He could feel the younger’s arms wrapping around his waist in a tight embrace.

Asahi pinned the redhead against the tree behind him and cupped the shorter teen’s face in his hands. He tilted his head upwards, giving him a small eskimo kiss before pressing their lips together gently. They parted slowly and their tongues met almost instantly, sliding against one another easily. The pair tried to move closer to one another, Hinata clutching harshly at the fabric of his upperclassman’s jacket while Asahi’s entire body was pressing him further into the tree, his hands moving from his face to bury into the bright orange hair.

The ace pushed one of his legs between Hinata’s thighs, causing the smaller male to mewl into the kiss as it made contact with his groin, rubbing against it. The redhead was forced to break the kiss, letting out a high-pitched gasp as pleasure shot up his spine from Asahi jerking his leg against his clothed cock.

“A-Asahi-san...” he whimpered, bucking his hips forward as he tried to create more friction. A squeak slipped out of his throat as the elder boy’s hands slipped out of his hair and down the back of his neck, moving forward to grip his shoulders.

Asahi leaned down even further and buried his face in Hinata’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses over and over to one singular spot. He licked and sucked at the spot lightly, drawing even more soft moans from the boy. Hinata’s grip on the back of the third year’s jacket loosened slightly as his body trembled from the pleasure jolting through it.

“Asahi-san, w-wait…”

Asahi pulled back and looked down at the middle blocker, slightly startled by his boyfriend’s disheveled appearance. Hinata’s face was flushed red, and his lips were slightly parted, glistening with saliva. The short boy panted heavily as he gazed up at him with dark, lustful brown eyes. Had he been the one to put the first year in that state?

“Not here,” Hinata mumbled softly, pressing his face into Asahi’s chest. “We can’t do this here... Anyone could come by and see us.”

“A-Ah… Then… Do you... Do you want to come to my place?” Asahi asked him, his voice barely going above a small whisper. He ran his hands through Hinata’s hair again as he held the boy’s head against his chest. “I don’t think my parents are home right now.”

“Yeah.” Hinata’s affirmation was muffled by the fabric of Asahi’s clothing. He looked up at the ace, a small grin sitting on his face. He continued in a low, sultry voice. “After all, we have to continue our own little celebration.”

Hinata pulled out of the older boy’s embrace and grabbed his hand, taking off towards the park’s exit and pulling his boyfriend along behind him. Asahi would have been lying if he said that he wasn’t excited by the thought.


End file.
